


Please Be Kind

by WhyMrSpook



Series: I welcome the sentiment [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, BAMF Uhura, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, First Officer Spock - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Hurt Kirk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura Friendship, Leonard McCoy & Nyota Uhura Friendship, Lesbians in Space, M/M, New Vulcan, POV Nyota Uhura, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Past Spock/T'Pring ish, Pining Kirk, Poor Kirk, Poor Spock, Science Officer T'Pring, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Tarsus IV, Uhura is a GREAT friend, Uhura is everyone's friend, Vulcan Science Academy (Star Trek), main pairing: Uhura/T'Pring, secondary pairing: Kirk/Spock, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyMrSpook/pseuds/WhyMrSpook
Summary: “Lieutenant T’Pring, this is our Communications Officer, Uhura. Uhura, this is Science Officer T’Pring.”Nyota fell in love in one second, and out of love in the next. “Na’shaya, Lieutenant T’Pring.”~The Enterprise gains a new Science Officer in T'Pring, leaving Nyota Uhura and Jim Kirk both hopelessly pining after their respective Vulcans.Tags tell all.





	1. Part 1

“Spock!” Uhura shouted out his name in excitement the moment she entered the labs, darting through the counters and peering through experiments and perplexed scientists until she finally caught sight of her friend, sat with a computer of math she wouldn’t wish on her worst enemy. Really, it was just another language, but it offended her somehow. That was one of the first things she’d ever discussed with her best friend, and he’d looked at her with a neutral expression throughout their conversation. Now, she looked at him and saw so much more- saw his perplexed, silent query as to why she was in the labs looking for him.

“Lieutenant Uhura?”

Uhura grinned briefly, holding out a PADD towards him. God knows, he probably hadn’t looked at his own in hours- not that she’d sent the news in message form anyway. No, she’d fought Kirk to tell him in person – and got permission to go and find him, off duty and busy pursuing his own adorably nerdy projects. The first time Uhura had called them so in front of Spock was the first time she’d even seen a flicker of confusion cross his features, way back in the Academy. ‘It is my understanding’, he’d said steadily, ‘that the term nerdy connotes negativity, and yet you combined it with adorable. Explain.’ In Uhura’s defence, she’d only laughed for few moments and then taken it upon herself to explain that particular facet of human emotion he’d yet to get to grips with in his short time on earth.

“Good news, Spock! We’re going to New Vulcan. The orders just came in.”

“Lieutenant, grateful though I am for this information, surely a more prudent choice would have been to use your communicator for its intended purpose, rather than deviate from your assigned location on the bridge.” Spock looked at her, brows furrowed slightly in confusion. Uhura just smiled fondly for a moment, eyes scanning his. She couldn’t understand, couldn’t fathom, how Kirk hadn’t snatched him up yet. Kirk was an idiot. A great man, but an idiot.

“Yes, Spock, but I wanted to tell you myself. One day, Spock, and then shore leave on New Vulcan. Isn’t it great?” She reached for his wrist excitedly and she was rewarded with something akin to fond exasperation.

“It is fortunate that Starfleet has ordered us to New Vulcan at this time, though I am curious to establish our true mission from the captain.” Spock mused, but Nyota didn’t feel remotely sorry for not letting Kirk go to tell Spock himself. She liked getting to tell Spock he was going home; it was an incomparable joy in her life. “Regardless, I am gratified by your excitement.”

“Well, I’m sure the Captain will have forwarded the details by now.” It couldn’t have been that important an order, anyway, or else not even Kirk would have wasted time letting Nyota had her fun. The most laborious task they’d been set to do with New Vulcan thus far had involved helping transport building materials- but as Uhura was a translator, and all Vulcans spoke Terran to an excellent standard, she’d just had a nice weekend hike with Janice and a reluctant Leonard, just looking to get off ship. “Dinner tonight?”

“Negative, Nyota. My apologies, I have already accepted an invitation for this evening.”

“Kirk?” Uhura asked instantly, making an effort to keep her voice hushed despite the excitement bubbling within her. Spock wasn’t impressed by her efforts, apparently, and shot her a look of tempered disdain. Spock hated talking about his feelings in general, but more so in front of his crew. Not that any of his happy little scientists were paying any attention, heads in microscopes and experiments and – heavens above, she suddenly noticed Chekov in the opposite corner with a wall fall of equations that made her head ache to look at. These boys just didn’t know the meaning of down time. She turned back to Spock. “Sorry. Well?”

“Yes. We have paperwork to attend to. He did suggest we pursue a game of chess. Given the news, I expect we will instead have to create a Shore Leave rota for New Vulcan. The Captain has expressed his dissatisfaction with some of the crew’s reluctance to rest. I expect he will wish to ensure such members are given adequate leave.”

She didn’t roll her eyes. She was above that. Uhura had always been taught, and maintained, that a smile was the best expression for any situation. A smile was placid and complex in equal measures. A smile would baffle Spock, who still struggled when confronted with the wrong emotion being displayed at the wrong time. She didn’t like to throw him off intentionally, but sometimes it was her only option in getting him to actually think about the things he was saying.

“Well, enjoy your evening Mr. Spock. I should get back to the bridge. I think Kirk only let me down here because I was annoying him, and I wouldn’t want to waste precious irritation time.” She picked some fluff off the back of Spock’s uniform. Spock didn’t berate her for her comment, other than arching an eyebrow in a sort of challenge she didn’t have time to meet. Instead, she smiled again and turned to leave. “See you later, precious.” She called over her shoulder, taking silent glee from even the mental image of Spock’s startled, confused eyes at the endearment.

Sweeping into the turbolift, Uhura heard Her PADD chirp at her hip. Perhaps unsurprisingly, she found three messages from their esteemed Captain waiting for her as she returned to her post.

_Did u tell him?_

_Was he happy?_

_Uhura did he do the face???_

There was an unending internal dialogue within Nyota wherever James Kirk was involved. One half of her wanted to wrap him up in the love and affection that he seemed to need so much. The other half of her wanted to roll her eyes and curse him in so many languages he couldn’t hope to even appreciate how much he exasperated her.

_Of course he did the face. He’s about as subtle as you are. Idiot._

She swept onto the bridge, reclaiming her seat and shooting a glare at their Captain as he swivelled in his seat to welcome her back. His PADD was still in his hand, and he had that look on his face like a puppy trying to get up onto furniture. Damn Kirk. Uhura told herself firmly that it was evolution for weaker creatures to gain affection in order to survive. Like pets and infants. That’s all Kirk was. An infant dog. She stared right back at him, daring him to make a comment-a dare he didn’t take, turning back around and letting Uhura get back to work.

New Vulcan. She beamed at her screen. She adored the hot weather and she was almost positive she could convince Janice and Christine to join her for a hike.

* * *

Meetings were long and, in Nyota’s opinion, the worst thing about Starfleet. The planning and strategy: briefings on what her team was doing; the refresher courses she was enforcing before they reached New Vulcan, just in case some of their crew forgot their cultural sensitivities; findings from open channels. It was all necessary, important work, she knew, but dull. Especially when her own little presentation was over and she had to listen to Scotty’s impassioned but long lecture on the capabilities of the Enterprise in battle situations, and the improvements he was going to take the opportunity of New Vulcan to implement. The only people who really cared or even fully appreciated the engineering aspect of the meeting were Kirk and Spock. Uhura had long since been lost. She maintained she could definitely understand, or at least follow the general gist, if she’d cared to pay attention. It wasn’t that she couldn’t, if only she wanted to. She was Communications Officer, after all. It wasn’t a role she took lightly, even if it _had_ been thrust on her the way it had. Kirk had proved himself an adequate Captain, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let some meetings get the better of her. She steeled her gaze on Scotty again, taking a sip of water and refocusing her efforts on his words.

Its just- she was more useful in practice. Her mother had always told her she was designed to be active, engaged and busy. Even her version of relaxing involved doing _something._ Dancing or swimming or hiking. She liked getting lost in the long translations, when the ship was slow and she needed to keep her mind active. They were the sort of projects she never left alone, taking them everywhere she went like a child, a pen tucker in her hair ready for action whenever inspiration struck her. Equally, Nyota liked the pressure of having to decipher a language or a code or meaning, purely from gestures. That sort of challenge was the fun part, and the terrifying part. Lord, if that didn’t make her too similar to Kirk she didn’t know what did.

“That sounds great, Scotty. Thanks.” Kirk said suddenly, clapping his hands together in a helpful way to let the others know it was time to tune back into the conversation. Uhura stayed still, gaze shifting to their Captain as the others at the table sat up straight again, attempting to look engaged.

“Okay. Last order of business. As you all know, our dear Mr Spock has been filling the role of Science Officer and First Officer for some time now.”

Uhura’s breath hitched and she looked to Spock instantly. They all did, but the others didn’t know him like she did. Maybe Kirk had an inkling. Spock had been worked off his feet in both roles, sure, but he’d never once complained. He had to be the best. It was hardwired into him, and not because of his Vulcan upbringing. In human terms, Uhura would call it a fear of failure. He’d see losing either role as a demotion, though he’d insist it was illogical and therefore he was incapable of such a feeling. His face was neutral now, any hurt hidden neatly behind his Vulcan composure.

“When we reach New Vulcan, however, we’re to be joined by a new crew member. Starfleet have worked out an arrangement with the VSA, so we’ll have a new Science Officer. Mr Spock will very fortunately get to spend even more time with yours truly.”

The table chuckled lightly, the crew more interested now. Whether for the news, which would shortly become ship gossip, or because they knew the meeting was about to come to an end and they’d be set free again. Uhura caught Scotty’s eye and they shared a knowing look. Kirk liked to tease with his inflated ego, but his ridiculousness was transparent to those who’d spent more than an hour with him. Uhura fixed a smile in place so as not to betray her concern, looking back to the Captain.

“On that note, meeting adjourned. Have a good evening, guys.”

The room was suddenly filled with the bustle of crew eager to return to either their duties or their cabins, and Uhura had every intention of being one of them- she’d arranged to play cards with Janice in the Officer’s mess that evening. Only the news gave her cause to linger; she tightened her pony tail slowly, watching Chekov move around the table.

“We vill still see you in zhe labs, won’t we, Sir?” He asked hopefully. Despite the years that had gone by, Pavel still sought Spock’s approval. Nyota would have told the kid he had it long ago it if wasn’t so heart-warming to watch Spock try and prove so himself. That being said, Spock really had taken to the challenge with his usual grace. Though Uhura had too much tact to ask outright, she suspected Spock understood what it meant to desire validation from role models. She was deeply proud of him for not rejecting that facet of Chekov.

 “Certainly, Mr Chekov. When time permits me to be so.”

Chekov smiled brightly, Sulu clapping a hand on his shoulder encouragingly. Uhura couldn’t help but smile at the sight too, though she didn’t know whether it was due to Pavel’s ever contagious excitement or the innocence of Spock, unsure if he was responding as expected. Their eyes met only briefly, and Uhura tried to convey that he was, in fact, doing a wonderful job of engaging with Chekov. It was only Kirk who looked moderately put out, and Nyota had to wonder if he’d honestly expected Spock to spend his every waking moment at his side now that he wasn’t Science Officer anymore. Kirk, she decided for the hundredth time that day alone, was an idiot. A hopeless, stupid idiot. If there was someone in the world she adored as much as Kirk did Spock, she wouldn’t let another second go by before she snatched them up. She didn’t have time for messing around. Then again, she didn’t even have the option to consider messing around when she considered nearly everyone aboard the Enterprise as either a weird, drunk sort of uncle figure, or a sibling - Kirk, McCoy and Scotty to name just a few. 

* * *

_Uhura!!_

_Uhura she’s **good**. _

Uhura sighed heavily, the realisation that she didn’t have a hope of resting now dawning on her suddenly. She’d _just_ sat down, after a very long trek into the New Vulcan hillside with Christine – Janice had, unfortunately, been called into a seminar on New Vulcan. It had been a wonderfully restoring day, and she’d quite happily have fallen right into bed now that she was showered and fed. Her sleep schedule was, as ever, subject to the whims of the Enterprise. While James Kirk was in need, Nyota could not sleep. Tired as she was, she sat upright and started typing out a reply. Her message was interrupted by the arrival of two new messages from Jim.

_Uhura !!!!_

_Spock’s gone all clammy._

Though she couldn’t deny a concern for Spock, particularly given his reaction to losing his posting as Science Officer, her worry was almost evenly matched by her tendency to take most things Kirk said about his XO with a pinch of salt. Spock didn’t go _clammy_ – it was a preposterous notion. Kirk was just a worrywart. Uhura had never been so. Her mother had always told her that worrying was impractical and unhelpful. Issues were solved by proactivity and initiative, not whinging.

_‘Kirk to Uhura’_

She took pity on the man, and his concern for Spock. “Uhura here, Captain.”

_‘Lieutenant Uhura.’_ Kirk sounded like he was speaking through a toothy smile; false and transparent to anyone who knew him even remotely well. The new Officer must have really set him on edge considering his usual natural charm and ease. _‘Join us in Engineering if you will.’_

“On my way, Captain. Uhura out.”

It was only fortunate for Kirk that she didn’t have anything better to do, besides sleep, and perhaps unfortunate for her that, at some point, she’d decided Jim Kirk was worth the effort. Annoying though he was, and heavens he could be incomparably infuriating, he also sort of gave the air of needing all the friends he could get. He’d tricked her, that conniving man, into caring about him. So she found herself putting one foot in front of the other, making her way down to Engineering. The ship was busier than usual, with the traffic of crew returning from Vulcan or about to leave for a night out in the city. Uhura strolled amongst them, until she approached engineering where the numbers thinned out.

She spotted the wavy blonde hair of their esteemed Captain even before the taller, more prominent Spock- a little way ahead of her down the corridor. Beside them, there was a Vulcan woman; tips of Vulcan ears sticking out only slightly from an intricate knot of raven hair. She was almost as tall as Spock. D _efinitely_ taller than Kirk, Nyota noted with a secret smile. Not that she had any right to find that humorous – all three of them were still looming over Nyota, despite the discrepancies between them.

Uhura hurried to catch up with them, eager to see what had gotten Kirk so worried.

“Captain?”

“Ah-” Kirk turned sharply, and the three came to a standstill- the two Vulcans turning too. “Lieutenant Uhura, thank you for joining us.”

Kirk was right about Spock; he looked positively uncomfortable. She’d not seen him quite so awkward since she’d met his father for the first time, back at the Academy, when their relationship had still been terribly strained. But other than that, he was his usual composed self. No immediate danger. Having decided that, she allowed herself to look at the new Vulcan. It was quite possible that she stared for a fraction too long, but _really_. She was something else. Despite the Vulcan woman’s height, she still appeared slight in comparison to the broad shoulders of Kirk and the towering lankiness of Spock. She was, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman that Uhura had ever seen. Uhura tried not to live her life by the ideals of perfection, but she was hard pressed to find a better definition for the woman before her.

“Lieutenant T’Pring, this is our Communications Officer, Uhura. Uhura, this is Science Officer T’Pring.”

Nyota fell in love in one second, and out of love in the next. T’Pring looked at her through dark, unmistakably Vulcan eyes. Beautiful and intense, but otherwise sort of cold and condescending- like T’Pring didn’t trust her in the slightest. Nyota forced a smile through her shock and breathed calmly, offering the Ta’al and her welcome in Vulcan.

“Na’shaya, Lieutenant T’Pring.”

Those enticing dark eyes flashed in recognition. “My greetings to you too, Lieutenant Uhura.”

Uhura beamed, her initial wariness forgotten. She nodded in thanks, eyes sweeping across a face so lovely she wasn’t sure she could drag her gaze away- were perfect eyeshadow techniques taught in Vulcan schools? It was blatantly unfair that she was facing Kirk, Spock and T’Pring who each seemed to have been graced with the most flawless faces known to man. The three of them could have been models for the Starfleet Academy brochures, not geniuses.

“Would you mind showing the Lieutenant Medbay, the Officer’s mess and anywhere else interesting- and then take her to the Science Officer’s quarters? Mr Spock and I unfortunately have business to attend to off-ship.”

“Of course, Captain.” Despite her concern over Spock’s pale face and Kirk’s poorly restrained jealousy interfering with his hosting skills, she was perfectly happy to take their new crew member on the remainder of her tour. Uhura wasn’t shallow, she’d spent her whole life trying to reinforce the ideas that looks weren’t everything, that beauty was in the eye of the beholder, but T’Pring was sort of breathtakingly lovely.

“Excellent. Lieutenant T’Pring, I’ll see you in the morning. Good day.” Kirk nodded at them both and strode away, Spock practically attached to his hip. Uhura had never seen her old friend looking so put out, but she chose not to dwell on the issue. Kirk would either resolve it or exacerbate it- she would deal with the situation later.

“It is a necessary earth requirement to dictate time cycles such as day and night to unending periods of darkness?” T’Pring asked, adopting Terran Standard seamlessly as Uhura gestured ahead and they set off towards sickbay- if they were lucky, Leonard would be around to get wound up over another Vulcan coming on-board the Enterprise.

“Well, not strictly, but we like to go by what we’re used to. Humans need more sleep than Vulcans; where you could utilise time in greater periods, sleeping or meditating in short bursts, we require recreation and dedicated sleep time.” Uhura replied easily. She didn’t doubt that the Vulcan wasn’t already aware, but since T’Pring had made an effort to make conversation – even if it was fractionally derogatory to Starfleet – she wasn’t about to turn her down. “Besides, we don’t just go by 12 hour day and night cycles- we try to accommodate for other cultures. To be quite honest, I mostly go by duty shifts more so than anything else. You can’t afford any concept of time when you’re in a battle situation anyway. Let alone beaming down to a planet and finding it’s their morning when you’re trying to convince yourself it’s the middle of the night.”

“I see.” T’Pring said. “You speak in excess, Lieutenant Uhura. The wealth of information you have provided me exceeds the answer my question required.”

“It’s not illogical though.” Uhura countered, smiling widely. “You’re a scientist and a Vulcan, on a ship of humanoids. You’re about to learn a lot.”

“It is not my intention to adopt any human traits, Lieutenant.” T’Pring said, dispassionately. When Nyota had first met Spock, he’d seemed to strikingly alien- so Vulcan. She’d been terrified of showing too much emotion- offending him even remotely with her humanity. She’d quickly learned that Spock, half-human as he was, was not adverse to her smiles and laughter. He had never been as effortlessly off-putting as the woman walking beside her.

“Oh, no I wouldn’t dream of it.” Uhura smiled anyway, because it was better than letting T’Pring notice how weak her resolve was. “Actually, any time Spock mentions trying to change to fit in better with humans, Kirk goes insane. He won’t hear a word of it.”

“If the Captain is displaying signs of insanity and deafness, he must report to medbay and seek medical assistance.”

It took a moment to remember that T’Pring was serious. Uhura had grown too accustomed to Spock’s teasing, feigned misunderstandings he adopted purely to annoy Bones or make Jim laugh.

“Sorry, I only meant he’s very protective of remaining true to who you are. Speaking of Medbay-” She gestured for T’Pring to enter the doors they’d approached. “Here we are.”

“Indeed.” T’Pring swept inside instantly, pale pink robes twisting around her ankles momentarily as she moved. Uhura pointedly tried to avoid looking at the slither of pale green skin, which was expressly off-limits, instead following the Vulcan’s gaze to the various pieces of equipment stationed around the bio-beds. “How many races do you accommodate for on-board?”

Uhura should have known that probably- she made an effort to befriend all the races, if not only to be sociable, but to keep her tongue sharp and mind active. Not that she ever had the luxury of getting too comfortable in one language, but it was nice to speak to someone else rather than narrating her entire life in her head. Regardless, she was saved from having to answer by the arrival of Doctor McCoy. Leonard exited his office and approached them, an untypical smile plastered on his face.

“Seventeen.” He said, chirpily. “Six forms of humanoids, nine alien races, earth humans and now _two_ Vulcans.” His cheeriness was oddly threatening. Uhura eyed him warily, before remembering herself and trying to introduce the two.

“T’Pring, this is Doctor McCoy- he’s our Chief Medical Officer. Doctor, this is our new Science Officer, T’Pring.”

T’Pring looked at Leonard with something akin to instant respect, though Uhura couldn’t say if it was to do with his status as CMO or the facts he presented her. How could T’Pring look at her, and Kirk and Spock, like they were the lowest form of humans, and then look at Leonard’s strange smile and ooze respect? Maybe Uhura was exaggerating, but it was T’Pring’s fault. Any emotions seemed ridiculous in the face of a logic-lead Vulcan.

“Greetings, Doctor McCoy.”

“A pleasure to meet you too, Lieutenant.” He smiled brightly at their new crew member, and Uhura tried not to stare. She wondered briefly if she was dreaming or hallucinating, but however odd Leonard was acting, not even she could have dreamt up T’Pring. “Not that I’m complaining, Ladies, but I was expecting Jim and Spock too.”

“They had business to tend to.” T’Pring informed him, sounding completely sceptical. It was obvious that she hadn’t been oblivious to Kirk’s strange behaviour, and she hadn’t put it down to purely inane human bumbling. T’Pring _knew_ they were all acting unusually, and Nyota couldn’t give a single reason to explain their behaviour. Hell, she didn’t know herself! If T’Pring did decide to question their Captain’s actions, rather than drop dry comments about it, Uhura was screwed- and Leonard looked just as bewildered as she felt.

“Well, feel free to take a look around.” He offered anyway, uncertainly, his smile faltering. “It doesn’t compare much to your Vulcan facilities, but we’re a busy vessel and like you say, we have a lot to provide for.”

For the first time that evening, T’Pring didn’t look judgemental at all; eyes already seeking some of the equipment again. “I quite understand, Doctor. New Vulcan has been most fortunate to have been afforded the best, thanks in no small part to Starfleet.”

It struck Uhura as an odd sort of comment, almost too personal for a Vulcan, too… subjective. It was Uhura’s job to understand, to appreciate the subtleties of language, but anyone could have read emotion into the woman’s words. It was bitterness, barely obscured by the controlled apathy of a Vulcan expression. It lasted for only a fraction of a moment, though, before T’Pring moved swiftly down the ward. Uhura watched her examining the equipment quietly, and it was as if she knew exactly what each screen was telling her, what each piece of equipment did. It wasn’t something she’d expect from any other astrophysicist, but T’Pring was clearly just about as curious as anyone Uhura had met before.

“Another Vulcan.” Leonard said under his breath, as if that would do anything to stop T’Pring from hearing them. “Well damn. Jim coulda warned me.”

Uhura was certain that the Doctor didn’t dislike Spock or his logic nearly as much as he pretended to, but that didn’t mean he was completely accepting of newcomers either. That was probably precisely why Kirk hadn’t expressly told his best friend in the time it took them to get to Vulcan- though how Leonard had managed to avoid the news from everyone else was beyond her.

“To be fair, Leonard, I don’t think he had much warning himself. Spock definitely looked in shock.” He hadn’t come out of said shock yet, either- and T’Pring’s arrival had apparently only exacerbated the situation.

“Shock.” Len snorted. “Well, I’ll call him in here to see it for myself soon.” Leonard grumbled. “What about Jim? It’s not like him to dump a beautiful woman – or Vulcan – on another crew member. Why no grand tour?”

It was Uhura’s turn to snort, not that she did, smiling instead. “He was worried about Spock, of course. If not that, then he felt threatened.” Both options held good reason behind them, but even so Uhura didn’t really understand either of them. She was highly perceptive, but Kirk was the most illogical being in the universe. He defied understanding and explanation; he was enigmatic and completely wonderful. It was both baffling that Spock was so helplessly in love with him, and completely understandable too.

“Ha. Threatened? Spock’s never once spared another woman but you a second glance. Honestly Ny, you tell me when I can lock them in a room together already-”

“So you can cash out on our bet?” Uhura smiled wickedly. “Think again, Doctor McCoy.” She waved at T’Pring. “Are you ready, Lieutenant? We’ve a few more things to see. Before _mu-yor_.” _Night,_ she teased, not that it had any effect on the Vulcan rapidly approaching them. In fact, all it earned her was an odd look from McCoy.

“Affirmative, Lieutenant. Forgive me, I was inefficient in my observations.”

“That’s alright, there’s no rush.” Uhura affirmed calmly. “Only the Officer’s Mess to go - and I thought perhaps you might like to see the observation deck closest to your rooms before you retire? It’s a good place to go if you wish to be alone but not really.”

“I do not understand. For what purpose would one wish to be alone, but not alone?”

“It happens.” Uhura defended softly. “But maybe just to humans.” She fought back against the pang of rejection. Honestly, she’d gotten used to that sensation within a few months of befriending Spock. It was _illogical_ to feel offense where none was intended. She just had to get used to T’Pring’s own brand of Vulcan logic, and the effect it had on her human sensitivities. “Well, we can skip that then. Goodnight, Doctor.”

“Night, Lieutenant.” Leonard sent them a half wave, still speaking through the manic smile twisting his face. Uhura figured he’d just decided to kill them with kindness, or that he was an overdramatic little man. Either way, she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or kick him until he quit it.

They made their way to the lift, and Uhura tried not to stare at the intricate weave of glossy black hair atop T’Pring’s head. As much as admiring it, she was trying to work out just what lock of hair went where and how, lord above, did it stay up? There was no obvious pin work in play - none that Uhura could see, in any case.

“You are staring, Lieutenant.”

“Sorry.” Uhura fought back a blush, entering the turbolift for the Mess. “Just admiring your hair. It’s… anyway, may I ask you something, Lieutenant?”

“You may.”

“Are you pleased to be assigned to the Enterprise?” _Pleased._ It probably wasn’t logical to waste energy on such an emotion when the outcome of her placement on the Enterprise could not be altered by her own opinions on it. Uhura swallowed. “It’s just, the way you spoke of Starfleet was somewhat curious. Was the Starfleet funding the reason the VSA placed you on the Enterprise? You sounded…” Not _coerced,_ even if that was the first word that sprung to Uhura’s mind. “Reluctant?”

She was met with a cold, long stare. “I choose not to answer your question. I have no intention of frequenting the Officer’s Mess while serving aboard this vessel. May we continue on to my quarters, Lieutenant?”

It was like a bucket of ice water had been tipped onto Uhura’s overly-confident, nosy head. She reprimanded herself internally, far more severely than T’Pring probably had any intention of doing. She immediately changed their course for the Science Officer’s quarters.

“Of course. I apologise. I hadn’t meant to overstep. I respect your privacy, of course.”

T’Pring only nodded at her stiffly, her dark gaze outlined in purple and gold now fixed far from Uhura. It was disheartening, but not worth crying over. Uhura barely knew the woman, she couldn’t expect herself to understand her entirely already. She’d made a mistake and she’d learn from it; that was the only way to progress in life. No worrying, no fussing, no crying.

They stepped out of the turbolift and quickly approached the correct door. Uhura punched in the initial code to grant them access and waited in the corridor awkwardly. “You can set your own code now. I’ll leave you to it, then. Rom mu-yor, Lieutenant.” It was worthwhile to be polite, Uhura thought, bidding the woman goodnight- even if she’d already messed up. She was too headstrong and curious and- hell- Kirk would never let her live it down if he realised she’d pissed off a Vulcan by being too forward. She’d gotten too comfortable with Spock- forgotten how to act properly around his species.

“And you.” T’Pring replied, which was something at least. There was still hope.

The doors swished closed the moment Uhura moved away, and she took a long moment to breathe, covering her mouth with her hand in abstract horror at her own shambles of a greeting tour. She was worse than Kirk, really. _Kirk._ No wonder that idiot man had left- he’d transferred his curse onto Uhura. Or maybe T’Pring just had the effect on everyone. Uhura sighed and made her way back to her own Quarters. She was exhausted- her hike had tired her out and she had an awful lot of sleep to catch up on before they left New Vulcan the following evening.

* * *

New Vulcan was just a reddish light amongst the stars by the time Uhura left her quarters again, caught up on sleep and paperwork and feeling infinitely rejuvenated after their short break on the planet. The hike had done wonders for her mental health, despite the awkward encounter with T’Pring afterwards. She’d managed to repress most of that interaction, instead focusing on the funnier, post-hike angry message she’d received from Christine - informing her that the her legs were aching in places she, a fully qualified nurse with years of experience, hadn’t thought _could_ hurt. That was cheered Uhura as she took advantage of her off-shift time to work. Honestly, she was as bad as Spock.

That being said, she allowed herself a morning off before beta shift. She got up late, a rarity for her, and took the time to read and relax before dressing for duty and making her way to the mess to meet Leonard and Pavel. Honestly, she was looking forward to getting back to work. Time off was all very well and good, but it was no way to live. She took her time strolling through the corridors, stopping briefly to talk to Scotty and two ensigns hanging out of some panelling as they worked. When she resumed her course, she found the doors ahead of her opened to reveal T’Pring. This time, their new Science Officer was in uniform. Her science blues were crisp and fitted, and god if there was every any doubt in Uhura’s mind that she was _weak_ when it came to women, this was living proof. T’Pring’s hair was in another intricate weave of braids, and today her eye shadow was a purple that would make _Spock_ jealous.

Uhura pressed her lips together tightly, to refrain from staring open mouthed.

“Lieutenant Uhura.” T’Pring greeted her, as if nothing was amiss- as if Uhura’s heart wasn’t repeatedly thrashing against her ribs. “Might I walk with you to the mess?”

“Yes, yes of course Lieutenant.” They continued on the path to the mess, entering the turbolift without a word. Uhura didn’t dare spare another glance at T’Pring, lest she stick her foot in her mouth again and discourage the woman’s attempts at friendship.

“I thought it prudent to apologise for my behaviour the night before last, during my tour.”

Uhura blinked in confusion. “Yes, yes, I remember it.”

“I should have been more considerate of your human leanings towards prying and emotionalism.”

_Well then._ Uhura let out a short huff of air. She’d regretted asking her question, sure, but she hadn’t thought it had been particularly prying or especially emotional. She held her tongue, still, unsure where T’Pring was going with her ‘apology’.

“I had not had opportunity to meditate in some time and, since the destruction of my home planet, I have been apprehensive of new environments. These faults are mine and my control should have been stronger. I regret if I have offended you.” They stepped out of the lift, and continued on down the corridor.

“Not at all, Lieutenant. The fault was mine; I let my human curiosity get the better of me.” She flashed the Vulcan a smile that could rival James Kirk, because there was little else she could think to do. “I was tired the other night too, I’d been out hiking on New Vulcan with my friend. But I’m happy to agree to a fresh start, if you like?”

“That would be acceptable, Lieutenant.”

“Please,” Uhura smiled again, “Call me Uhura when we’re off duty.”

“You may also use my name, Uhura.”

T’Pring’s pronunciation… the way her painted pink lips sculpted the vowels and consonants of Uhura’s name was positively enchanting. T’Pring had the sort of voice that Uhura could imagine voicing the ship’s computer, or reading to her to lull her to sleep. Not robotic and emotionless, but eloquent and composed. Not that she had time to envisage the scenario her mind was already trying to construct- T’Pring lying beside her in bed, like an old married couple, reading poetry or philosophy or speaking of the original Vulcan. No, that was preposterous. They’d only met twice.

“Thank you, T’Pring.”

“You hike, Uhura? I trust you are experienced in the skill. I would not expect a beginner to attempt New Vulcan for their first trek.”

“No, of course. My friend, Christine Chapel- she’s our top nurse here- she was slightly worse for wear afterwards. I like to think I have more than enough experience at this point. Commander Spock taught me, actually, when I was at the Academy-“ She elected not to mention they’d been dating at the time. “And I’ve been planet-side with the Captain a few times now- it comes in useful when we can’t beam down to a mountain or hill with imprecise coordinates. Better to hike up than risk falling to our deaths instantly.”

“One can see the advantages to your approach.”

“I’ll say.” Uhura paused, as the Officer’s Mess doors opened swiftly ahead of them and Spock exited. “Speak of the devil-“ Though the devil looked positively awful. Spock’s gaze drifted from Nyota to T’Pring, and then snapped right back to her as if looking at the other Vulcan had physically burned him. “Commander Spock, how are you?”

“I am quite well, thank you, Lieutenant.” Though he was lying through his teeth, and Uhura knew it. Hell, anyone could _see_ it. “Lieutenant.” He reluctantly nodded at T’Pring, though his eyes didn’t meet hers. “Good day, Ladies.”

Without another moment, he side-stepped them and hurried off down the corridor- the classic Vulcan grace eluding his movements noticeably. It was one of the most baffling things Uhura had ever seen in all the time she’d known Spock, but T’Pring’s features had gone suspiciously blank. The thought struck Nyota instantly that it was very likely that Spock and T’Pring knew each other. She couldn’t think of another reason on earth that they’d react so strangely to each other.

“That was… unusual.” She didn’t want to ‘pry’ again, as T’Pring called it, and straight up ask if she knew Spock before. She could only hope that T’Pring would offer up some information without being prompted.

“Was it?” T’Pring replied steadily, quirking a perfect brow. She swept into the mess then, leaving Uhura to follow and try not to look as hopelessly flabbergasted as she felt.

* * *

Nyota should have known better than to let Jim Kirk into her quarters, especially not when he was shooting her his most impressive puppy-dog eyes. But really, she was only human, and heavens- she was just as susceptible to Jim’s charm as anyone if she let her guard down. He’d visited her after a long shift and a half of attempting to translation project for Starfleet- as if she didn’t have her own duties aboard the Enterprise to tend to as well. Regardless, she really didn’t have it in her to send Jim away. So they’d ended up on her long seat – the Starfleet equivalent of a sofa, if smaller and more uncomfortable – and Kirk looked positively worried. A far cry from the arrogant young man, or the strong Captain that Uhura instinctively expected. Hell, this wasn’t the first time they’d had a heart to heart but Kirk kept on surprising her. Humans were complex, she knew that. But Kirk was layer after layer of deceptive conceit, vulnerability, self-hate, arrogance and then some awkward anxiety for good measure.

“I tried asking what was wrong. I tried getting him to spend time with me. He cancelled chess, Nyota! He just won’t tell me.” Jim said. He should have been on the verge of petulance, but instead he was simply very sorry looking. He kicked his feet up onto Nyota’s coffee table, burying his head into one of the throw pillows she’d used to give the metal and grey quarters a touch of homeliness. “God, why don’t I spend more time in your quarters? Yours are decorated, and they smell _nice._ ”

“Propriety?” Nyota teased.

“Listen, I’m good, but if I’ve not lured you over to human men all these years I don’t see how I stand a chance now.” Kirk laughed, and it was infuriatingly rewarding. She liked seeing Jim laugh, but perhaps that was because of the overwhelming worry she felt that he hadn’t had much cause to laugh before Starfleet. She never asked, but from what Leonard had hinted at and the way Spock treated him, it seemed fact enough.

“At least we’re not both after Spock, darling.” She draped her legs over his own, nestling down into the sofa herself. “So he wouldn’t speak to you?”

“No. He ignored me all the time we were on Vulcan- he only spoke to the ambassadors and corrected me when he needed to. I tried to crack him before we got back to the ship, but he just ran off. What if he wanted to stay, Nyota? What if he loves T’Pring and wants to marry her and have adorable green Vulcan babies?”

“Jim, I don’t believe it for a second. He’s been avoiding everyone since she arrived. If he wanted to bond with her, he wouldn’t have waited to bring it up until we’d already left Vulcan! Besides,” She shook her head rapidly, “Vulcan’s do have some courtship, you know. They don’t just meet and decide to bond instantly. That wouldn’t be remotely logical.”

“Then what?” Jim moaned. “I know, I should leave it alone and wait for Spock to speak when he wants to. I just… I felt like I was really getting somewhere with him, and now we’ve gone ten steps back.”

“For heaven’s sake, Kirk, you’ve been ‘getting somewhere’ with Spock for years. You’re both desperately in love with each other and too scared to say anything. I swear, if T’Pring was half as obvious that she liked me as Spock is, I’d have asked her out already.”

She received a glare in reply that would have made Leonard proud if he’d been there to witness it. It was no surprise; Len and Jim were like brothers, and they’d lived together for so long that they were bound to have picked up a few mannerisms from the other. In fact, it was sort of adorable. Just another one of those little Kirk things that she’d somehow grown fond of over their time on the Enterprise.

“Look, I’ll try and talk to him again. Without T’Pring.” She relented finally, when Jim’s gaze had turned pitiful again and dropped to his lap. “He might be more willing to share with me then. I don’t know why, and I don’t think it’s a romance thing, but something about T’Pring’s definitely set him on edge.” On edge - now that was the understatement of the century. “But listen to me, for once in your life Jim Kirk-” She kicked him until he fixed his attention back on her. “Spock loves you. I’ve never seen him so hopelessly subject to emotions as he is around you. Whoever T’Pring is, if she’s anyone, or whatever’s going on in his head right now, that fact won’t change easily. There’s still hope.”

Jim nodded morosely, and Nyota decided she wanted to hurt whoever ruined Jim Kirk’s self-esteem. Really, what a cruel and callous thing to do to someone so young. Young still, and Jim was barely getting over it. No wonder he was too scared to make himself more vulnerable to Spock- he risked losing him completely. Uhura wanted to hug him tightly for a very long time, but they’d probably both need a head injury before it happened.

“C’mon Kirk, stop wallowing.” She sat upright suddenly, more so to stop herself from overthinking than Jim. It felt natural to resort to a brisk bossiness. It helped keep her own spirits up, and though she’d never say anything she thought maybe Kirk needed to be bossed around sometimes anyway. It must have been hard to be the Captain every second of the day. “I refuse to sit inside, cry and paint nails. We can either go to the mess for a drink, or go to the gym for a spar. Either way, we’re doing something.”

“You think too small, Lieutenant. Why not both?” There was that classic Kirk smile, charming and wide, and shining through bright eyes.

“Atta boy.” She moved to her closet. “I’ll meet you in the gym in ten minutes, and I’ll arrange everyone for the mess at 2200 hours.”

* * *

Uhura found Spock in the deserted labs, early in the morning. Drinking in the mess with Jim, Pavel, Scotty, Janice and Sulu had turned into drinking in Jim’s rooms with Scotty and Jim, and then they’d napped until 0600 hours. Moderately hungover until she’d self-medicated and used up Kirk’s coffee allowance – he was the Captain, _he_  could get more – she decided to try and track down Spock. Honestly, the labs had been her closest and first choice after finding his quarters empty, but even _she_ hadn’t actually expected Spock to be there. He’d tucked himself as far back in the labs as possible, hidden around a corner with his head in a microscope - like 6am was a perfectly reasonable time for science.

“Hello, precious.” She said softly, resting her palms on his shoulders as he sat back, unsurprised. Of course he’d heard her approaching.

He greeted her with an arched eyebrow, but it lacked its usual impact. He looked tired, and Spock was very rarely tired. Especially not on board the Enterprise, where Kirk insisted he never work more than two shifts without respite. If Spock looked tired now, it probably meant he’d been working too hard, not been sleeping or not been meditating. She’d failed him as a friend, she thought, by waiting so long to talk to him. And for what? Because she was scared of his answer. What if he _did_ want to marry T’Pring? What if he was desperately in love with her? Her own crush was new and barely  would die soon enough, sure, but Kirk _… Jim._ She couldn’t bear to think about it.

“If you wish to conceal your worry from me, you should remember to keep your hands to yourself, Nyota.”

She pressed her lips together in a smile, retracting her hands from Spock’s shoulders and taking a seat opposite him. “Sorry, I’ve been spending too much time with Jim.” Though Jim had needed it greatly, so she couldn’t bring herself to actually regret it. “He’s worried about you too. If you feel you can talk about it, I’d really like to listen.”

Silence met her statement, as so often happened with Spock when he was resisting something. He looked ahead his hands locked together and a look on contemplation written within a deep frown on his features. Forget Kirk, she wanted to hug Spock too- but that was even less likely. Those stubborn boys. At least she had Janice to be remotely emotionally intact with – Chris was almost as bad as Spock and Jim.

“I had not anticipated the filling of my role as Science Officer with another Vulcan.”

“Spock, this isn’t about-”

“Nyota, please.” It was a singularly gut-wrenching sound to hear Spock so pained. “T’Pring is she who would have been my wife.”

Uhura thought that was as good a time as any to start swearing. “Fuck.” Hearing it said so plainly, well it was like someone had wrapped their hands around her spine and starting shaking her from inside out. “ _Would_ have been, what do you mean?”

“We were not mentally compatible, but the preliminary bond served a purpose for both families. It was dissolved the year before I left Vulcan for earth. Our mothers each worked tirelessly to free us from the expectations of marriage.”

“Spock… I don’t know what to say.”

“I share your sentiment.” Spock sighed deeply. “T’Pring and I were close as children and bonded at age seven, following Vulcan tradition. Despite all, we remained close until my decision to join Starfleet rather than the Vulcan Science Academy. She did not understand the logic of my decision, and at the time I could not understand her logic in remaining.”

“Oh, Spock.”

“In hindsight, I confess I can see my decision was not that of pure logic, and nor was hers. We were both younger then, and have not spoken since. I was unsure how to process her arrival on board.”

“Well, not to interfere but I’d say talking to her would be a better option than pretending you’ve never met.” Uhura said, trying not to sound as desperately exasperated as she felt. Heavens above, it was times like these that she saw Leonard’s point of view about the suppression of emotions. Logically, she knew it was a misguided view point but _really._ “People will find out about this, Spock. And imagine what it’ll do to Jim if he hears it from anyone but you! It’ll crush him.” Nyota suspected it would crush him anyway, but Spock could find that one out for himself.

“I am aware that my recent behaviour has been cause for concern. Jim has been unusually patient… I was unsure how to proceed-”

“Talking, Spock. You have to talk to us, even if it’s just to ask for time.” Uhura wrapped her hand around the fabric on his wrist, propping her chin up on her other hand on the desk. “I’d considered you were going into Pon Farr. I didn’t know what to do- who to ask for help.”

“I apologise, Nyota. I feel your concern. Please, assure Jim that I am quite well. In the meantime, I must speak with Lieutenant T’Pring. It was emotional of me to allow this issue to remain for so long. I had hoped to meditate on it, but found no resolution alone.”

“Trust me, Spock, secrecy isn’t an option here or too many people are going to get hurt.” She removed her hand and sat back, drumming her fingers on the desk. “Besides, from what I’ve gathered from T’Pring so far, she’s equally as uncomfortable right now. If you can resolve things - get back to the place you were before – it could do you both a world of good. We all love you, Spock, and we all try to be the best friends we can to you. But we’re only human. Especially Jim.” She laughed softly, and was rewarded with a softening in Spock’s worried gaze.

“I will endeavour to follow your advice, and keep you informed on any developments.” Spock said, after a moment, still painfully awkward. “I will also speak to Jim. I would not wish to compromise our working relationship.”

“Or your private one?” She pecked his cheek daringly, before standing and offering him a dazzling smile. “T’Pring might change everything on this ship for the better. There’s always a silver lining, Spock.” That’s what her mother had told her, years and years before. It was one of her earliest memories, in fact. A silly thing- she’d fallen and bruised her knees- the shock had made her burst out crying where she’d fallen - but in doing so she’d spotted her favourite book, lost in the narrow slip of space between the floor and her bed. “Sometimes you just have to search for it.”

Spock looked closer to peaceful than he had done in days, and Nyota felt her work was done.

“Good night, Nyota.”

“Good morning, Taluhk.”

Spock almost smiled at her, and it met her endearment in every regard. Spock was without a doubt _precious_ , and unfathomably so to Uhura. Once, as a student, he’d been a challenge to her - a challenge she’d been determined to fulfil. She’d loved him then, but she hadn’t understood him. She’d not really understood herself yet either, so the act was forgivable. She was glad, more glad than anything else in the universe, that they’d remained friends. Best friends. She left the labs at the break of the artificial sunrise, feeling a little lighter in her steps. It would work out. Perhaps it hadn’t been the answer she’d been hoping for, but it was far better than Pon Farr or an existing bond. A past bond, a past friendship… that could be dealt with.

* * *

Uhura knew something was wrong within the first ten minutes of their shift on the bridge, and the remaining hours after had been close to unbearable. Kirk had been distracted, short-tempered and oblivious all in one. He’d snapped at Spock and Chekov, repeatedly, and eventually dismissed himself to go work in his ready room on some reports. It had been… well, tense to say the least - one of the worst shifts Nyota had served on the bridge, catastrophes and injuries excluded.

She’d been the first to dart off the bridge when beta was over, shooting after Kirk before he could either escape with his vast knowledge of ship schematics, or get caught by someone else demanding his time. She managed to fling herself into the turbolift with him, frowning when he set the course for sickbay and rubbed the bridge of his nose in that worrying way he always did when he’d worked himself too hard, he was too tired, or he was fighting a migraine that Leonard would even soften his tone for.

“Captain, I need to talk to you. Do you mind if I walk with you?” She asked quietly, too aware of the other crew in the lift with him. She needed to get him alone, and not delay his journey to getting a hypo to the neck. Kirk didn’t look remotely happy about it, but he nodded tiredly.

“Fine, Lieutenant, as long as it’s brief.”

She nodded, and held her tongue until the doors opened again and the others in the lift stepped out onto the corridor. The doors closed again, leaving a dangerous sort of silence between them.

“Did Spock speak to you?”

The glare she received in response was positively murderous. “Oh yeah, he spoke to me. So much for hope, Nyota, they were practically engaged. Engaged and best friends- God, I must look like an ape to them!”

At any other time, Nyota would have made a comment that Kirk did look and behave like an ape. Jim would have laughed, and then they would have gone for dinner with Leonard and Spock. Right now, her breath caught in her throat and her mind could only supply vulgarities at her. Vulcans were not above humans. It was not impossible for them to bond- that was just a misconception.

“No- no, of course not. Jim, they severed the bond. They weren’t compatible!” She argued, halting the lift where it was and addressing her Captain defiantly. “They’ve not even spoken in years, didn’t Spock say? Jim, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about?!” Kirk’s hand hit the panelling behind him, and the noise was too loud in the small lift. “Fuck, Uhura, even if Spock _did_ care for me, remotely, in any way, there isn’t a chance in hell we’re mentally compatible. We’re not even the same species!”

“You’re being ridiculous, Kirk! Spock’s parents managed- Sarek loved his wife, I saw it.”

“I’m sure he did, but I’ll bet everything I own that she didn’t have anything to hide from him!”

Kirk was breathing so hard, his eyes were burning so intensely, that Uhura once more appreciated just how intimidating their Captain had the potential to be. She’d seen it before, directed to other people, but she’d never withstood the force of it herself. Kirk wasn’t an annoying little brother now, but a grown man who was hurting badly, and Uhura didn’t know how to stop it. Jim’s revelation wasn’t exactly surprising – she knew there was more to that blue eyed boy than his arrogant, charming façade let on – but it still felt like a punch to the stomach.

“Jim…” Only she didn’t know how to finish that sentence. She didn’t know what to say or do to make him understand that Spock loved him, that Spock wouldn’t care about his secrets, only his health and wellbeing.

“I’m sorry.” His tone lowered significantly, and he allowed the lift to resume it’s movement without asking if Nyota was ready. The Captain was clearly done with their conversation, and she wondered if he’d shared more than he’d intended to. “I can’t bond with Spock.” He said, as if there was nothing else to the matter. “If I can’t bond with him, I can’t have him. It’s unfair on either of us to pretend anything differently.”

The lift doors opened, and Uhura stared at the man that stepped out onto the corridor. She hadn’t seen him look so painfully dejected in a long time, and she hadn’t anticipated the ache in her heart that the sight would induce. _Fuck._ There was no other word for it. This hadn’t gone to plan at all. She wanted to know what the hell Spock had said to Jim, she wanted to know precisely how he’d phrased every stupid ounce of information, and she wanted to wrap Jim Kirk up in blankets until the stupid man realised his past shouldn’t stop him from pursuing the things he wanted now. He was worthy- he could share himself with Spock!

“Jim, where are you going?”

“To see Bones.” He replied quietly, reaching a hand to the doorway to stop the doors from closing between them. Behind him, two science officers stood awkwardly waiting for him to move out of the way, not quite getting the message that they were having a private conversation. “Don’t worry, Lieutenant. I’m okay. It’s just the way it is.” Kirk shrugged, and then he was away down the corridor and cut off from Nyota’s gaze by the other crew members attempting to get into the lift. Uhura had never felt so wretched in all her time on the Enterprise.


	2. Part 2

One Month Later.

 

“Are you here because you wish to be alone, but not alone?”

Uhura started, so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t at all noticed T’Pring enter the observation deck. She had no reason to expect company, anyway; it was far too late to be reasonable, or to expect company. But then, T’Pring appeared always in places Nyota last expected her, moving silently and gracefully, and then suddenly just being there. Sometimes, Nyota would be making her way through a busy corridor and suddenly spot the silky dark hair of the taller Vulcan, like a shining beacon, and T’Pring would guide them both out of the rush path and offer a dry comment that would have made even Spock quirk an eyebrow. She’d become part of the ship so easily, like she’d always been there, it was hard to remember she was only there on the whim of the VSA. Her contract, whatever that contract entailed considering the role Starfleet had played in helping establish New Vulcan, was never supposed to be permanent.

“I apologise, Uhura, I had not meant to interrupt.” T’Pring was already turning to leave, but Uhura reached out for the cloth of her sleeve and gestured for her to remain.

“No, sorry, you just startled me. Stay, please.” She turned back to the vast expanse of space. It was normally a thing of pure delight for her, enticing and full of opportunity. But tonight, she took more comfort from the tall, steady figure beside her.

Everything was _wrong_. Her hopes had been so high after her talk with Spock, but then Jim’s  decision to give up on any hope of a relationship – his debilitating fear of showing Spock his worst secrets – well, it had screwed everything up. They were nearing a month now- a _month_ of awkward silences, the bridge being tenser than Nyota could stand - and Sulu and Chekov betting on who’d crack first and snog who. But there was more to it than that -  the chain effects were monumental. A sad Jim meant a busy Leonard, looking after his best friend. Spock didn’t understand what he’d done so wrong to push Jim away, and Nyota didn’t have a clue how to explain it to him without crushing him. Spock being confused and irritable upset most people, because he was so much more cutting than Jim when he wanted to be, and Uhura noticed it throughout the whole ship. Everything was just…. Wrong.

There had been beautiful days within that time too, though. T’Pring had met Chris and Janice; they’d had drinks and played cards in Janice’s quarters. T’Pring had won of course, with her flawless poker face, and Uhura had laughed so hard she’d cried. Every single day that had passed, Uhura became more and more infatuated with T’Pring. She tried her hardest to interact only with company around, always kept her hands to herself, never dared let herself stare for too long. She couldn’t risk upsetting both Jim and Spock by pursuing T’Pring. As far as Jim was concerned, T’Pring had forced him to confront a reality that had broken his heart and shattered his dreams. How could Nyota, knowing that, try to pursue her own. Besides, he made a good point too, she’d started to think. To share all of herself with a Vulcan. It was completely unrealistic.

“You did not inform me that Spock had spoken to you of our previous bond.”

Uhura’s breath caught in her throat, just for a moment. There. She’d been waiting for that for weeks, badgering Spock to stop worrying about Kirk and approach her. This was all ridiculous- everything felt so out of her control, and no amount of compassion could make Kirk and Spock and hell, even _her_ , just stop being so dumb.

“I didn’t think it was my place to bring up.” Uhura stepped back and lowered herself into one of the chairs behind them, suddenly feeling the weight of her exhaustion in her bones. “How long have you known I knew?”

“3.79 days.” T’Pring confessed, somewhat sheepishly. “I also required time to meditate on my discussion with Spock. He was my closest associate, once.”

“He said you argued over the Vulcan Science Academy? You didn’t want him to leave.” Spock _hadn’t_ actually said it that plainly, but Uhura had inferred. Vulcans could be too coy when they wanted to be, and when they didn’t want to be too.

“We remained close, despite the termination of our preliminary bond when we were adolescents. I had been directed to the VSA to study. It was emotional of me, selfish, but I desired Spock to remain close to me. When I had learned he rejected his place and intended to join Starfleet, I was severely compromised.”

“I can imagine.” Uhura gestured for T’Pring to sit beside her. “I mean, I can’t imagine. It must have been awful, T’Pring.” Spock had told Uhura that it had been their mothers who had demanded they break the bond, and to learn now that the woman must have died shortly after, well it was another piece of a puzzle she wanted desperately to finish. T’Pring remained an enigma; tragic back story and emotion behind the cold, cut glass of logic.

“I dealt with my anger poorly for many years, and the destruction of Vulcan only strengthened my resolve against Starfleet. I have failed to follow Surak’s path definitively, in past years. I admit now, readily, that I have found a peace on this ship I had not expected. I am glad to have reconciled with Spock. I have found solace in the work I have carried out here. I am also glad to have served beside you, Uhura.”

A great sadness overwhelmed Uhura, and she wasn’t entirely sure why. T’Pring’s words felt finalistic, rehearsed even. While that was to be expected from a Vulcan who thought too deeply and too far in advance, Uhura was far too tired to convince herself she was okay with it. She leaned back in her chair, propping her head up on her curled fist. Her gaze drifted to the woman beside her, and she blinked back tears she couldn’t even understand the reason for. She still had time. T’Pring’s contract wasn’t going to end immediately, she figured. She could still try and make something of the feelings she had for the beautiful Vulcan.

“My name is Nyota.” She said softly, letting her eyes flutter closed rather than face the reality of her unfathomable tears. “You can use it.”

* * *

_‘Lieutenant Uhura to medbay, please.’_

The request had come from a terse and unusually, towards Nyota at least, curt Leonard McCoy. Uhura had complied, instantly, vacating the communications offices where three of her staff were currently pouring over a tablet gifted to them by a race they’d recently made first contact with. Uhura was directing the translation herself, as well as co-ordinating the code of conduct refresher courses for the crew with Christine, prior to their next stop at Risa. Quite frankly, she was _busy,_ and the only reason she’d allowed herself to abandon her work was the very nature of Leonard’s tone.

Upon entering his office, she immediately realised why.

Leonard sat at his desk, and opposite sat their captain- looking as petulant and stubborn as Uhura had ever seen him. Childish made a pleasant change, at least, to the emotional wreck he’d been the last time he’d bothered to talk to her- or the stony-faced, brooding man he’d been since. He turned back around to face Leonard, folding his arms to his chest in another act of defiance. Uhura didn’t have time for him or his behaviour. He was only making himself and everyone else miserable.

“Doctor McCoy, can this wait?” She asked, hotly, hands on her hips. By nature, Nyota wasn’t callous or unfeeling. She just didn’t have it in her. But _Kirk_ had really gotten to her this time. Forget how dejected Spock had been since Jim had suddenly withdrew himself from their growing friendship- the entire ship had been on edge because of him! The only good that had come from it was T’Pring and Spock’s friendship being repaired, but even that was so private that Uhura was just about the only person who ever got to see it. And what a sight it was too. She’d heard more stories about Spock’s childhood than Amanda had ever told her, and there was always a warmth in T’Pring’s alien eyes as she spoke them. T’Pring had said that Nyota derived enjoyment from the stories, and therefore it was ‘logical’ to share them in order to ensure their human companion was not bored.

It was a flimsy argument- they could have spoken about anything else, after all- but Nyota wasn’t about to complain. Not in the slightest. She only ever thought about how Jim was missing it, and how much better it would be if he was there- how much he’d laugh and adore hearing of a young Spock. Jim had cut himself off from all of that. He’d _scared_ Nyota and sort of broken her heart.

“No, it can’t wait!” Leonard replied, angrily. “We’re talking about this. Now. For the love of god, I knew another Vulcan on this ship could only be a bad idea.”

“Leonard-“

“Nyota.” She was silenced by a strong glare. “Now, I’ve been teaching Jimmy here a bit about Vulcan’s and their mental capacities. Most notably, the fact that a bond isn’t the sharing of minds. It’s a _bond_. Dammit, it’s completely self-explanatory! The depth of the bond, how the bond is shared and utilised between people, that’s all circumstantial.” Leonard drew a sharp breath in. “Now our beloved Captain seems to have gotten that idea through his thick skull, but as the hobgoblin’s best friend, I want you to look this idiot in the eye and try and get it through to him that the green-blooded, pointy-eared devil will still worship the ground he walks on, no matter what Jim tells him.”

Uhura realised she’d stopped breathing at some point. She took a steadying breath, and all the irritation in her heart dissipated instantly. Poor Jim. That poor, heart-broken man. She shouldn’t have let him wallow for this long. She was eternally grateful that Leonard was his best friend, and that he had intervened. Heavens knows, her stubbornness could quite easily have resulted in weeks more of cool silences.

She took the empty seat beside Jim, tugging at the arm until he swivelled to face her- not that he looked up at her. This close, she saw his bloodshot, tired eyes and the way his hair seemed flatter against his face. That was _not_ Jim Kirk. She looked at him, and she was half convinced she was seeing the echo of the man he was when she first met him in that awful bar, all those years before. She didn’t want to know what had led him to that point. A wreck. But she did think that maybe now, unlike in the lift those weeks ago, he was ready to listen to her.

“Jim.” Her voice cracked slightly, so she breathed deeply and tried again. “Jim, I don’t know what it is in your past that you’re so scared of. I don’t know anything that you’ve been through, or why sometimes you don’t eat or sleep. I don’t know why you don’t hear us when we tell you how important you are. That’s okay, maybe I don’t need to know. But Spock does. He _wants_ to know. He… god, Jim, he wants so much more from you.” More than he could articulate because, however much she admired him for coming to terms with his emotions- to feel and acknowledge was different from putting yourself out on the line and admitting vulnerability. Spock needed help just about as much as Jim did. Jim… Jim looked so very young and uncertain. He was utterly helpless, and not in a way she could ever contemplate teasing him for.

“Maybe you don’t notice, but every chance he gets to touch you- to hold you- I think that has to be the time he refuses to let you go. When you don’t eat, he’s always the one who suggests a group activity- replicates nibbles and high calorie drinks just to tempt you into it. When you look tired, he shifts rotas and takes on extra paperwork- cancels on _my_ plans with him to help you out.” She let out a stark laugh. “Jim, he loves you. And he’s not exactly baggage free himself.”

“If he sees the things in my head, Ny…” The shining in Jim’s eyes became very real tears, trailing down his cheeks. It killed Nyota- her heart ached so much she wanted to cry herself- wanted to hold her friend tightly and cradle him and somehow make it all better. Instead, she settled for taking his hand. God, one touch from Spock- one measly little meld and he could quell all of Jim’s fears. She wished she were Vulcan, just to try and calm the man beside her.

“That’s not possible, Jim. There isn’t a place in the galaxy that Spock would rather be than by your side, _trust me_. I swear he won’t let you down. He would rather wrap you in tissue paper than ever let you come to harm again.”

That earned her a shaky laugh, and Jim raised gold sleeves to his eyes to pat away the wetness there.

“I know it’s scary, kid, but we’re all behind you. There isn’t a soul on this ship who isn’t on your side.” Leonard finally interjected, his tone miles softer than it had been before. Uhura’s gaze flicked to him appreciatively.

“Even me, and I’m Spock’s best friend.” She agreed, and Jim laughed again. The weight on Nyota’s shoulders lifted in that very second, and she dared to hope that he was convinced. That this horrible mess of doubt would all be over soon.

“Okay.” Jim agreed, accepting a tissue from Leonard. “Okay, I’ll talk to him. Not tonight. I… I want to get my thought in gear. I’ll talk to him after Risa.”

Uhura’s heart sang as she squeezed Jim’s hand again and released him, sinking back into her seat. She felt infinitely more exhausted and energised, both at the same time. Impossible though that was, it was just the Jim Kirk effect, she figured.

* * *

Risa, Uhura decided, had _not_ been worth all the hype. Maybe it would have been if T’Pring had accepted her invitation and joined her and Christine, but she hadn’t, and everything had gone to hell. Her legs swung off the side of the bio-bed she’d been placed on, and her arm was held up above her head as she waited to Leonard to arrive. Christine had got her safely back to the ship and into sickbay, but she’d had a fair bit to drink herself and she wasn’t permitted to actually tend to Uhura’s injury. At some point, she’d been sent away to sleep in her own quarters. Nyota didn’t necessarily mind being left alone though, because the pain was only just starting to register. She’d probably have gone right to bed without a second thought had Chris not stopped her and forced her to get her hand examined.

One of her knuckles was bleeding, and if that was the extent of her problems, then it wasn’t a problem at all. Only the slowly worsening pain, aching and sharp simultaneously, suggested her injury was worse than she’d initially believed. She waited for Leonard, swinging her legs off the bed still and smiling to herself dumbly. She was self-aware enough to recognise that, at least- she was being dumb. Had been dumb. But a month of tension and consoling Spock, and then Jim, had been so draining, she’d been in dire need of a good drink. Perhaps she’d just accidentally gone a little overboard.

The doors to sickbay swished open, and she dragged her gaze from the floor to head height. Leonard entered, Captain Kirk at his side. _Kirk._ He took one look at her and burst out laughing, throwing his head back in mirth. Uhura wondered for a moment if she wanted to risk her other hand in punching him too.

“Shut up Jim, you infant.” Leonard grumbled, pushing his friend aside to approach Uhura. “Don’t mind Jim, he’s had a few too.”

“No- No, Bones, this isn’t the alcohol! That’s an injustice- Please! This is my unadulterated joy at seeing Lieutenant Nyota Uhura with a broken-fucking-hand!” Kirk staggered into medbay, collapsed into the chair beside Uhura’s bed, and she fixed him with the best glare she could. She hoped so, anyway. The fog of alcohol and the now noticeable agony of her right hand were distracting, and not even the arrogance of James Kirk could allow her to focus.

“I mean it Jimmy, shut up or get lost.” Leonard grumbled, taking Uhura’s hand and lowering it between them to inspect. “What the hell happened Ny? Christine said you punched a guy?”

“Yeah.” She glanced awkwardly over the Doctor’s shoulder. Kirk had stopped laughing, though he was still pink in the face from the exertion. “Chris was in the toilets and he wouldn’t back off.”

“Nyota?” Jim asked then, completely serious now. The idiot had gone, replaced instantly with the concerned Captain. Or perhaps the idiot had become the good friend. Or perhaps all three were always the same, and Uhura just saw what she wanted to see.

“It’s fine. He was just… it doesn’t matter. I punched him. That’s the end of it. I don’t think he knew I was affiliated with the Enterprise and I didn’t tell him my name, but that’s what happened.” She attempted a shrug, but her whole body tensed instantly as Leonard started cleaning her knuckles. The sensation was accompanied by a wince and hiss of pain, but Leonard didn’t relent- only gripped her arm tightly to hold her in place. Now she remembered why she never normally let herself wind up in medbay. It was Kirk’s job to be an annoying infant and complain about treatments, not hers.

“Well, I’m sure he can lodge a complaint with Starfleet if he feels the need. And Starfleet will tell him to get fucked.” The Captain shot her a lazy grin. “Bones, I don’t mean to interrupt, but can I get one of those sobering hypos? I’ll file an incident report now, just in case.” He winked at Uhura. “Like to stay ahead of the game, you know.”

Leonard’s eyes met Uhura’s for just a moment, and he shot her a weary look that she would have laughed at on another night, when she wasn’t so tired. It was nice to know Leonard was as exasperated by Jim as she was. Sometimes she worried she was too hard on the man- especially now, now that he’d deemed her worthy to see even a fraction of how screwed up he was. That being said, since their little ‘Spock’ intervention with him, he’d been back on top form again. The feeling had been unlike anything else- walking onto the bridge that first day and seeing Jim Kirk again, instead of the bitter man who’d reigned on the Enterprise for far too long. Even Spock had been noticeably pleased by the difference, even if he’d confessed to her he didn’t understand the reasons for the change in Jim’s emotions.

Leonard moved away to tend to his friend, and Uhura’s legs fell still off the bed. She was _tired._ No, she was exhausted. And her hand hurt. Her posture slumped and she let her eyes close, cocktails and pain creating a dozy concoction of discomfort and haziness. When she blinked them open again, Jim was gone and a hypo was being pressed into her neck.

“Hello sleepy.”

“Sorry.” Nyota murmured. “I don’t feel great Leonard.”

“Figures. That should ease up soon.” Leonard soothed her worry, injecting her with another hypo. “Think you can move down for me, Ny? I need to get your hand into the regenerator.” She nodded instantly, and the good Doctor gripped her good hand and helped guide her into a more comfortable position, feet up and leaning back on the bed. He guided her battered hand into the regenerator, and as soon as it was locked in, she lolled her head to her left.

“Sorry for the fuss, Len.” She said quietly, already recognising the effects of the hypo. The fuzziness of her vision was fading rapidly, and reality faced her once more. Her hand tingled as much as it ached, as Leonard began to fix her bones one by one.

“No fuss, Ny. It’s what I’m here for, after all.” He fixed her with a stern look. “Are you sure nothing else happened. I’ve never known you to resort to violence before, and I’ve seen you around annoying men. Hell, all these years and you’ve never punched Jim.” It was a fact they’d discussed at various points during their time in Space thus far. Uhura and McCoy both agreed that they were against harming other people- if, perhaps, not quite to a Vulcan degree. But it was in Leonard’s oath, and Uhura simply didn’t see the point. That being said, the fact that both had them had refrained from following Spock’s example and wringing Jim’s neck was nothing short of a miracle.

“Yeah well, Jim has more redeeming qualities than I care to admit.” She smiled blandly. “I can’t really remember it now, it’s all a blur.”

“Yeah, adrenaline ’ll do that to ya.” Leonard whistled sharply. “I’ll let you sleep soon, I promise. And maybe recommend you for a compulsory defence refresher- lord, the state of your hand woman.”

“Yeah well, I don’t intend on getting into any more bar fights if that helps.” For heaven’s sake, she was a grown woman – every adult got into a situation or two in their life. Uhura wouldn’t, not again. Not if it meant Jim Kirk got to laugh his ass off at her in medbay. Certainly not if it caused her this much pain. It just wasn’t worth it. “But it’s nice to know I held my own, even under the influence-” She fell abruptly silent as the sickbay doors opened, and suddenly T’Pring was hurrying to Uhura’s bedside.

The Science Officer was wearing a pale blue robe tonight, a few shades lighter than her Starfleet science blues. That was one of the best things Nyota had learned about their newest Vulcan friend. T’Pring embraced her Vulcan culture perhaps more so than even Spock. Spock wore his uniform like a badge of honour- Nyota had only seem him in civvies a handful of times since they’d been on the Enterprise. T’Pring, on the other hand, wore her Vulcan robes whenever she could. And she had so many of them- so many colours and fabrics, they had to take up most of her personal luggage allowance. And they always smelled like meditation incense, heady and sweet. It was a toxic combination for Nyota, who’d taken to smiling stupidly whenever T’Pring was in the general vicinity.

 Tonight though, Nyota was speechless. T’Pring, despite her pretty blue robes, was nowhere near as made up as normal. In fact, her appearance suggested she’d ran all the way to sickbay. Her perfect, composed Science Officer looked put-out and rushed. Her hair wasn’t even pinned up- those long dark braids swung down her back from her movements. T’Pring had come straight to her. Heavens, it was either insanely hot or so heart-warming that Uhura wanted to cry.

Dark eyes scanned her face, and that was logical, Nyota decided, because the Science Officer _had_ to make sure she was okay. They were friends, after all. Friends who happened to run into each other in observation decks at all hours of the morning- and eat together almost daily. That was friendship until T’Pring requested she wanted otherwise, and Nyota – open mouthed and staring – was fine with that.

“The Captain informed me that you were involved in an altercation with a human male off ship. He advised that I would find you here, though he was laughing. I was unsure whether to interpret his statement as truth.” T’Pring looked as close to baffled as possible for a Vulcan, and Uhura’s shock transformed into another stupidly open mouthed smile. “I wished to ascertain the state of your health.”

“She’ll be fine after a good night’s sleep.” Leonard, mercifully, answered for her. He finished up with a hand Nyota could no longer even feel, closing the regenerator lid swiftly. “I’ll be in my office tonight, Ny, if you need me.” He shot a glance at T’Pring and nodded cordially.

She wondered briefly if it had always been his intention to stay in his office, or if he was doing it only for her sake. “Thank you, Leonard.” She waited until his Office door had closed before turning her attention back to the Vulcan. She felt no shame in admitting that sometimes, still, despite all the time they’d spent together, she still felt doubt about the friendship they’d built. T’Pring tried so very hard, and Uhura tried to remember that, but the stony silences had the potential to instil uncertainty in Uhura like nothing else.

There was no doubt of T’Pring’s care for her now; the lovely Vulcan gazed at her with an intensity that left no room for reservations about the nature of their relationship. Uhura wanted to cheer- she _knew_ she wasn’t the only one. She’d tricked herself, once, into thinking the same thing about her pursuit of Spock. That her feelings were only her human faults, and that the Vulcan could never reciprocate. But that was idiocy- Vulcans _did_ feel, and there was no reason to suggest T’Pring couldn’t like Nyota too. Maybe it was just the medication and pain and alcohol, but Nyota was almost positive the look in T’Pring’s dark eyes was more than just friendly concern.

“You are well?” T’Pring asked, stepping closer to the bed and inspecting the regen unit encompassing her hand. She seemed to understand the readings coming from the screen on the kit, just as well as she understood the data emitted from the bed itself on Nyota’s wellbeing. The ease with which the Vulcan approached medical equipment was, to quote Spock, fascinating. Nyota imagined, briefly, a scenario in which she was a wounded warrior and T’Pring was the beautiful doctor who nursed her back to health- -

That _had_ to be the pain medication. Nyota didn’t daydream of fantasize. That was just wrong. She coughed awkwardly, and tried to focus on the wholesome side of her crush rather than the oddly distracting side. “I feel a little better now, yeah.” Though she wasn’t sure if that was due to Leonard’s craft, or the arrival of T’Pring. “I threw a dodgy punch. There was a man at the bar. It seems stupid now.” Now that the fog of alcohol had lifted.

“Your safety is imperative to the ship’s operations, and therefore cannot be ‘stupid’ as you say. Why were you left alone at the establishment? It was my understanding that you were attending with Nurse Chapel.”

“Christine nipped the loo, had to leave me alone for a minute. I wish you could have come T’Pring, then we wouldn’t have had this problem.” Uhura smiled lazily, trying not to screw her eyes shut against the tingling rising up her arm. It wasn’t painful, or even uncomfortable, but certainly not pleasant.

“Are you in pain, still? I should recall Doctor McCoy.”

“No, I’m fine. He’s right, I should sleep it off.” She smiled brightly again, trying to take in every last part of T’Pring’s hurried appearance. From the messy braid of her hair, swinging down to her elbow, to the unpainted lips. A devilish idea struck her and oh, heavens, this was make or break. “I’d ask you to hold my hand if I didn’t know what that meant on Vulcan.”

Nyota swore that was the hint of a blush- a wash of darker green at her ears and cheeks. It was completely, mind-numbingly beautiful.

“Humans require physical contact more than ever when in pain.” T’Pring said, formally. Uhura thought she might take the bait- offer her wrist, like Spock sometimes did, or hell, just offer her a Vulcan kiss. Instead, T’Pring moved around the bed and climbed up beside Nyota, wrapping her arm around her back. Her other hand worked into the space between Uhura’s good arm and her stomach, securing her position on the bed tightly. It was a hug. _A hug, on a bed, with a Vulcan._ Uhura tried not to giggle, but if she did she could blame it on the pain and meds anyway.

“Does this satisfy your needs, Nyota?”

Her response was quite possibly more of a squeak than anything else. This was what she had been resorted to. Tomorrow, she’d be her normal self again, and she’d despair for the fact that she’d been too out of it to properly enjoy the sensation of hugging T’Pring.

“Then sleep, please.” T’Pring paused, her tone so very soft. “Yuk-tor, Nyota. Ka’i.”

 _Sleep_ , she encouraged softly. _I’m right here._ Nyota’s fingers worked into the floaty blue fabric of T’Pring’s robe, as if to convince herself of the Vulcan’s words. She was _there._ There, with Nyota, and nowhere else. Nyota twisted slightly, burying her head against her friend’s collarbone, and let her eyes finally flicker shut again.

* * *

When Uhura woke, she got the feeling it was significantly later than she’d allowed herself to rise in years. Not since finishing exams in her first year of the Academy, in fact. She and Gaila had been so, so very tired, and they’d not gotten up till noon. In fact, Gaila had gotten up first and ordered them both take out for breakfast. It was the most student-y thing either of them had ever done, and it had felt utterly superb. They’d never had the time to do it again though and, after Nero, they never would.

She blinked her eyes open forcefully, and found Medbay was alive around her. The tingling in her hand that had been so present as she’d drifted off beside T’Pring was gone completely, and her hand had been released from the regenerator as good as new. Mostly. The thought struck her instantly that T’Pring was no longer wrapped around her, and she was hit by panic- they’d been touching, like properly, she was sure of it. Skin on skin with a telepath- _God_ , she hoped she’d not been thinking about T’Pring in a nurse outfit. She tried to sit up, but a strong hand pushed her back into the bed beneath her.

“Good afternoon, Princess.” Leonard said gruffly, looking just about as tired as Nyota felt. She remembered vaguely he’d said he would be in his office, but she hadn’t thought he’d meant all night. From the looks of him, the idiot man genuinely had stayed up all night to keep an eye on her. All she’d had was a few broken bones- nothing worth a sleepless night over.

“Doctor McCoy, have you slept?”

“Yes.” He grumbled, though she didn’t believe it for a moment. “Between the rest of you idiot drunks, I mean. I swear, I’m going to petition that we never come back to Risa as long as I serve on this ship. Although- for the first time in my life- Jim didn’t actually get himself into trouble.”

“It’s a miracle.” Uhura agreed dryly. “But just to clarify- I didn’t get myself _into_ trouble. I got myself out of it.”

“Yeah, and I spent an hour repairing you afterwards. Fair play to you though Ny, you got a cuddle from a Vulcan. She stayed right till you fell asleep, and then for about ten minutes after. I've never seen anything like it. Spock won't even hold Jim's hand when he's hurt- just stares at him like some creepy possessive alien and tells me I'm bad at my job. I've never seen a Vulcan look so... at peace with their emotions.”

Nyota chose not to respond to that comment. She wasn’t entirely sure if Leonard was mocking her or genuinely commenting on what he’d witnessed, so silence was probably the best option. She didn’t think she could take being laughed at by Jim _and_ Leonard in the space of 24 hours. That was too much.

“Now your hand should be fine, but strictly no punching for at least another day.” She glared at him. “And don’t hold a stylus for too long without breaks either. If it starts to ache or cramp, come back here. Otherwise, you’re free to go and find that precious Vulcan of yours.”

Nyota had precisely no intention of seeing T’Pring in the state she was in- yesterday’s clothes and a whole lot of embarrassment weighing down on her- if slightly tempered by the fogginess of her memories. No, she wanted to sonic and change her clothes. She also felt a strong urge to drink as much water as her body could possibly take. Instead of expressing this to her friend, she just laughed shakily. That had been the wrong route, apparently, because the Doctor was suddenly looking at her with a crisp intensity.

“Dammit, Ny, I’m going to lose you too. First Jim to Spock, and now you to T’Pring. It’s unacceptable. You better make time for me, or I swear I’ll transfer to Starfleet Medical and you’ll never see me again.”

“Stop being dramatic, Leonard. It’s not like that. Jim and I would never abandon you, and shame on you for thinking that.” Leonard merely shrugged at her. “And as for me and T’Pring… I mean, I don’t know. We’ve not exactly spoken about it.”

“Well you better hurry up.” Leonard offered her a hand and guided her upright off the bed, testing her wrist out physically as he did so. She adored that about their CMO- he never relied solely on the equipment. That was another thing Nyota’s mother had taught her, and she saw its importance on a daily basis out on the Enterprise. There was nothing quite like the effect of the human touch.

“You’ve seen how stubborn Vulcan’s can be when it comes to expressing their feelings. Don’t do what Jim did.”

How she could possibly do what Jim did was beyond Nyota. Jim had allowed his debilitating fear of sharing himself with Spock control his life. Nyota didn’t have the same experiences as Jim- she couldn’t possibly even imagine what it would be like to be so scared of her own past. That didn’t mean it wasn’t daunting- to risk their friendship and open up to the woman, to ask for so much more from her. But she _would_ do it. If it wasn’t right, if T’Pring didn’t like her like that, then Uhura would learn. She wouldn’t cry. She’d just keep going, satisfied with her work and her wonderful friends and the infinite stars.

“Understood, Doctor McCoy.” She made her way to the door. “Thanks, Len. And get some sleep, you look exhausted.” Uhura didn’t need to look back to know she was probably being sworn at as she departed medbay.

* * *

“Spock!” She waved the First Officer over as he entered the Mess and, after collecting his lunch, he joined her looking just about as peaceful as she’d ever seen him look since before his mother’s death. She wondered if a certain Jim Kirk had anything to do with that by finally admitting he wanted to be with Spock, or if Spock had just transcended worry about the Captain and ascertained some hippie state of chill to combat the utter freakishness that Jim displayed whenever he was around his XO now.

“Good Afternoon, Nyota. I trust you are well. The Captain is set to join us shortly, he has been side tracked by Mister Chekov.”

“Has he indeed?” She couldn’t help but smile, watching Spock’s face closely. “I swear, I won’t ask anything more on the subject, but is everything okay between you two now?”

Spock’s language was as telling as his face was. “Indeed, Nyota.” He blinked. “Jim asked after you on the Bridge this morning. He remains concerned, despite Doctor McCoy’s assurances that your hand is in working order.”

“Well, I’m flattered, Spock. I’ve never known Jim to question Leonard’s medical opinion before. But I’m fine, thank you. And you can tell Jim that too. But I actually have something that I want to talk to you about, if you don’t mind?”

Spock didn’t answer, quirking an eyebrow and waiting expectantly for her to continue talking. He could be disconcerting at times, but at other times Uhura thought the expressions on Spock’s face were like home. Familiar and expected, and always with the ability to make her smile and calm her nerves. He was her best friend in every sense of the word, and to think of their romantic past now seemed almost funny. At the time, she’d been so certain, so stubborn, that it was the right thing- and look at them now.

“It’s about T’Pring.” She admitted, inhaling deeply. “I want to ask her out. Or, take her out. I had invited her to Risa, but obviously she didn’t go- and that’s fair, it’s not exactly my scene either. But I was hoping there was somewhere on ship she’d like. If you think that’s a good idea? Spock, is this even a good idea?” She was rambling. She knew it, Spock knew it- heavens, the whole mess probably knew it. She inhaled and shrank in her seat.

“Nyota, you are displaying signs of distress. Please desist, or report back to Doctor McCoy.” For the life of her, she couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. “As for T’Pring, I am certain she regrets not having accompanied you to Risa. She believes your injury would not have occurred in her presence.”

Nyota was momentarily silenced, imagining a tall and graceful T’Pring coming to her rescue and neck-pinching some creepy men, then picking her up like she weighed nothing and carrying her to safety. She blinked rapidly, forcing herself back to reality. For the love of- now was _not_ the time to become a daydreamer- crush or not, she still had a job to do.

“Oh. Well, regardless. Good idea?”

“It is my understanding that it is not my place to say. However, as you have often betrayed Jim’s trust and divulged parts of your conversations with him to me, I will endeavour to return the favour.” Though he didn’t look particularly happy about it. “T’Pring is becoming most affected by your being, as she believes you are already aware. As for your romantic intentions,” He paused, seemingly deliberating carefully on the matter, “I believe that the botany labs will provide adequate temperature, environment and talking points to provide a most enjoyable evening.”

“Oh. That’s… Great.” Nyota tried desperately hard not to smile as widely as she wanted to, mind reeling and heart racing as Spock returned to his soup. “Botany. Flowers. That’s perfect.” She clasped Spock’s face and pressed a kiss to his cheek, giggling at the spoon dropping between them. “And by the way, if you put an old earth film on for Jim and cuddle him, he’ll probably-”

“- Yes, thank you Lieutenant Uhura.”

She laughed again, not particularly caring that she’d been cut off because the deep green blush rising on Spock’s cheeks was just about as good as it would have been anyway. Oh, she and T’Pring could have so much fun conversing in Vulcan when the only person who could understand would be Spock. The opportunities that arose from the notion were endless and so very enticing. What was more rewarding, though, was that Spock hadn’t made any sort of claims that he and Jim’s relationship was purely platonic. Though the nosy part of Uhura wanted to demand explanations and details, she didn’t press. If she knew Spock at all, she figured he’d want time to come to terms with the change in their relationship status in private. As for Jim, well, he’d sing it from the rooftops when he was ready to. Nyota loved them both dearly, and for that she could wait. Besides, she had her own sorry love life to focus on.

“No, thank _you_ , Taluhk.” She beamed, clambering off the bench and releasing Spock’s still green-tinged face. Oh he really was so very treasured, precious, wonderful. There was nothing in the world Uhura felt more lucky in than having managed to keep Spock as a friend. “Let’s catch up tomorrow, please? Tea, at mine, after Beta?” She batted her eyelashes at Spock, aware he had no idea why the action was supposed to be so impactful.

“That would be acceptable, Nyota. I will speak with you tomorrow.”

Uhura passed Jim on her way out of the mess, he was deep in conversation with Chekov and walking without looking where he was going. She caught a sampling of tactical terminology and decided not to bother interrupting to say hello. Though she didn’t stop to talk, she did notice that Jim’s face was brighter- more engaged as he chatted with Pavel. The bags under his eyes were gone.

She sang to herself as she carried on walking.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon before Uhura finally decided to act on Leonard’s advice. She’d been sat at her station on the bridge for a few hours, thinking over and over at what it would be like to walk into a function with T’Pring on her arm. She was becoming almost ridiculously distracted, and she’d never known anything like it. Her entire life revolved around proactivity, a busy mind and hard work. Hard work meant she could sleep at night. Staring at her screen blankly and thinking only about T’Pring watching her as she slept, that was _unacceptable_ behaviour. Plus, if Kirk found out he might laugh at her again and Nyota just couldn’t let that happen. Not that Jim had any right to laugh considering the hell he’d put them all through with his own Vulcan troubles.

_Hey_

She sent, and then shoved a knuckle between her teeth, biting down hard. A quick glance around her told her no-one was paying her the slightest attention so, cautiously, she resumed.

_I thought we might got and have a stroll around botany tonight, if you’d like?_

_We could go for a drink afterwards._

_Just to be clear, I mean in a non-platonic nature._

_More, a romantic nature._

Oh, Jesus, she sounded like Jim. She swivelled in her seat, turning away from her communicator as if having her back to it would make the process any less cringe-worthy. This was ridiculous. Even when she’d been pursuing Spock she’d been the embodiment of determined and self-assured. How had one other tall, beautiful, stupidly intelligent Vulcan resorted her to such idiocy?

Nyota took a deep breath and turned back around. She had a message, and with a shaking finger she called it to her screen.

_That would be most agreeable, Nyota._

“Ah!” She clapped a hand to her mouth to stop the noise she was emitting, holding up her other hand to the rest of the bridge crew- now all staring at her amusedly. Heavens, she was an idiot- an idiot, an idiot.

“You alright Lieutenant?” Kirk asked her, stood by the viewfinder with Spock. Both of them were looking at her like she needed medical assistance.

“Yes. Sorry. Bit of a breakthrough.” She lied. Or, not really. It was a break through, but not one of communications. Technically. Oh lord, there was that silver lining. For all the hell of Spock and Jim, all her worry and the hours she’d invested in trying to get know the seemingly stone-cold Vulcan, now she had a date.

 

 

T’Pring was, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. Uhura had dressed up a little, tried to make herself presentable, tried to make her eyeliner a little neater and her footsteps a little lighter. But nothing – _nothing_ – compared to T’Pring. She was grace, incarnate. When she looked at Uhura, it was like stepping out into the light of the sun and bathing in the glorious light. And maybe Nyota was biased and hopeless and romanticising T’Pring with notions she might never allow herself to feel in return. But it was okay. Because what idiot would choose to step out of the sun?

“You look markedly improved upon your appearance at our last meeting, Nyota.” T’Pring said, somewhat bluntly. Not unkindly, though, and Nyota had to smile through her nerves. It was easier to just feel in awe of what was happening.

“Thanks.” She gestured through to some of the nicer flowers that Botany had to offer, and she immediately suspected that Spock had done _something_ to make sure the labs were particularly presentable. Hell, she wondered if Sulu had helped too, because the last time she’d been to visit him in Botany she’d almost been strangled by some horrific vines. “And thank you for staying with me, by the way. I never normally get like that. It was a… weird night.”

“On the contrary, Nyota, it was morning when I arrived in medbay to console you.”

 _Console_. Nyota smiled still, following T’Pring and resolutely keeping her eyes at head height.

“My mistake, of course. I wasn’t actually aware of the time, I was sort of out of it. I almost thought I’d imagined you there.” Touching her, holding her, whispering to her in sweet Vulcan – words that meant infinitely more than the translation could suggest.

“You did not imagine me, Nyota.” T’Pring looked at her through dark eyes, moving back slightly closer. “I was admittedly concerned by the Captain’s revelation and I wished to know you were safe. Upon my arrival, you were somewhat delirious and smiling excessively. You required comfort, and I complied by indulging in the human process of ‘cuddling’.”

To say that Vulcans did not care for casual touch, this particular Vulcan made it almost impossible for Nyota to keep her arms locked tightly together to her chest. Yes, maybe they’d already ‘cuddled’ as T’Pring said, but that wasn’t a standard set for the rest of their relationship. Their first official date was still probably just a touch too early to demand they start holding hands- however much she wanted to.

 “No, no I remember.” Nyota smiled wryly. “You know, you always look happiest in medbay. And that baffles me, because it’s where Spock looks most put-out.”

“You are mistaken, Nyota. As a Vulcan, I am not capable of happiness.” T’Pring corrected her, but she didn’t quite meet her eyes. Vulcans don’t lie, they always said, but Uhura had learned they certainly didn’t always tell the truth.

“I didn’t say happiness. I said happ _iest.”_ Uhura smiled brightly, unable to fight it. “Most comfortable, even. Not even Leonard’s constant groaning phases you. Why is that?”

T’Pring looked up, a spark of something in those dark eyes shining brightly for a fraction of a second. Nyota lived for those moments, when that infamous Vulcan control wavered and her confidence that the woman was, in fact, her friend was strengthened considerably. That was the hardest part of loving any Vulcan. They were not so different from humans, but had an infinite capacity to breed insecurity in their differences.

“My mother was a healer in one of the settlements of the northern border. I spent a great deal of time intending to follow her path.”

T’Pring looked away again, too soon, and Uhura followed her gaze to one of the plants in the corner. It looked, Nyota thought, similar to earth lilies. Only these were a rippling sunset of oranges, and the petals opened and closed in synchronisation. They were beautiful, but then Uhura had always liked things bold and bright. It was no surprise she was falling in love with the boldest, and most stubborn Vulcan the galaxy had to offer. Flowers were defiant, if sometimes vulnerable, but they couldn’t look back at a human and feel the same astounded awe. Vulcans were too similar to flowers. Flowers and suns and anything remotely too exquisite to even cope with- Diamonds! Being in a room with T’Pring was like admiring a beautiful diamond. Enticing and perfect, but harder to crack than Uhura was used to. Not Kirk’s true personality, nor Spock’s friendship, had been harder. She tried, nonetheless.

“So why didn’t you?” Uhura asked tentatively.

“My father’s intentions for me lay elsewhere. After the loss of Vulcan, it was only logical that I fulfilled my Father’s wishes.”

“Logic. Reasoning conducted according to principles of validity.” Uhura recited, her smile faltering. It all seemed very sad, now that she thought about it. “True logic requires true objectivity, don’t you agree?”

If T’Pring agreed or not, she didn’t reply. Not in time for Uhura’s communicator to whine for her attention. She dragged her gaze away from the soft green beauty beside her, and to her duty. “Uhura here.”

_‘Kirk here. Sorry to ah-interrupt, but I need you on the bridge. We’ve intercepted a coded transmission and we need our communications officer.’_

Uhura decided, for what had to be the thousandth time, that Kirk was an annoying man child. That being said, he also sounded truly sorry, so she had no choice but to forgive him. There really was no such thing as privacy on a Starship. No hour left in peace, to explore the botany lab on a date with the ship's most beautiful new crew member.

“On my way, Captain.” She closed her communicator and glanced back up at T’Pring, who’d turned her attention back to Uhura- thankfully. Uhura knew perfectly well why Vulcans thought ignoring people was the best choice when lapsing in control, but that didn’t mean she was happy about it. It was like she’d told Spock- keeping secrets, not trusting other people, just led to hurt feelings and misunderstandings. It had resulted in Jim isolating himself even more, and she didn’t want to risk that with T’Pring. “I’m sorry, duty calls. Can I walk you back to your quarters?”

“No, thank you Nyota. I should like to stay a while longer.”

Uhura nodded sadly and made to leave. “We’ll rearrange, T’Pring.”

“Yes.” God, she was beautiful. “Nyota?” Her heart took a break for a moment, then resumed activity with greater intensity than she could bear. “Not becoming a healer _was_ a logical choice. I did not have the mental capacities required to follow down the path I sought. This once troubled me greatly, as did losing Vulcan. Now, I believe it was a fortuitous path that had to be taken. It led me here.”

 _Oh heavens._ That was the Vulcan way of saying ‘It was worth it, because it meant I met you’, and lord if that didn’t make Uhura’s heart race even faster. It was also probably the most ridiculously false, romantic thing that had ever been uttered on the USS Enterprise. T’Pring had lost her mother to become an astrophysicist and lost her _planet_ for Starfleet to have made a deal with the VSA, so that she ended up being stationed on the Enterprise. She’d lost everything, and in no way could Uhura ever make up for that. She had never felt both so completely unworthy of someone, and so determined to obtain them, in her entire life.

“Rom mu-yor, T’Pring.” She smiled, and was rewarded with a look something akin to satisfaction before she departed for the Bridge.

* * *

The Enterprise was celebrating and, for once, they were going all out. As much as Uhura wanted to steal T’Pring away and attempt _date number 2_ while everyone else was distracted, she couldn’t help but join in at the Mess. The coded transmission that had interrupted _attempt number 1_ had been a distress call- a ship, lost out in some weird space anomaly that Uhura couldn’t care less for now that they were out of the panic. Looking back on those adrenaline fuelled days, all she remembered was how Spock and T’Pring had been in their element. It was funny, really, because for all T’Pring seemed at home around medbay, she was damn good at what she actually specialised in. Nyota hadn’t had chance to observe T’Pring in her role as Science Officer- only in meetings, when the woman was more Vulcan than Spock had ever been. But faced with an unknown, T’Pring had been like an engine of energy, determination and genius ideas. At point had come where Uhura and Jim had been helpless to do anything more. They’d just watched their Vulcans and, well, she suspected they’d both had love-hearts in their eyes like some ridiculous old earth cartoons.

The empty chair beside hers was suddenly filled and Nyota, who’d been staring absently at Chekov and Sulu dancing, turned to see Leonard had finally made his way out of sickbay to join the party.

“You look happy, Ny. You finally take the _hob-goddess_ out and get some kinky Vulcan hand holding action?”

She wondered, briefly, if her stroll with T’Pring and the intentions she’d offered with it had made it into the ship’s gossip mill. Only Leonard didn’t look too teasing, and she thought it best to fix him with a stern glare rather than play right into his hands. She did steal the bourbon he’d brought with him, though, and take a defiant sip.

“Oh heavens, I don’t know how you can drink that stuff.” She complained. Maybe it was something to do with being macho. Leonard, Scotty, Jim, even young Pavel, they all drank the stuff like it was a badge of strength. For that very purpose, she sipped it again anyway before handing it back. Nyota preferred her drinks to taste more like cherries and pineapple than actual alcohol and Leonard _knew_ that anyway, so her action probably hadn’t had the desired effect.

“I need _something_ to get me through tonight. I’m half expecting Jim and Spock to announce a bonding or something equally as ridiculous.”

She followed his gaze to the bar, where Jim and Spock stood side by side. Not touching, as far as Nyota could see, but as close as ever. There was no malice in Leonard’s words, and Uhura only smiled at the sight of them. Honestly, if they did announce their intention to bond she’d probably collapse out of sheer joy. It had taken them long enough, and it meant that Jim was ready to actually open up to Spock.

“You know, don’t you?” She asked Leonard quietly. “You know what he doesn’t want anyone to know?” The crew, at least, and her included.

Leonard swigged his bourbon, and if that wasn’t indication enough of how bad it was, Nyota didn’t know what was. When he nodded, it was a stiff and awkward movement. “Yeah.” He said, finally. “Believe me, it was only because we lived together for so long. He wouldn’t have told me if he’d had a choice.”

“I don’t think I believe that.” Nyota mused. She’d never known a friendship like Jim and Leonard- certainly never experienced one for herself. She and Spock were close, and she adored her best friend with all her heart, but he followed Vulcan practices by choice and there was little she could do, or wanted to do, to change that. Jim and Len, though, they were like brothers. They seemed to know each other inside out. Uhura couldn’t even imagine Jim purposefully hiding something from Leonard.

“Yeah well, he’s older _now.”_ Leonard finished his drink. “He… god, he was just a kid when I met him.”

“But he’s okay, isn’t he?” She looked back to Jim, watched the way his eyes brightened when they met Spocks. Spock had a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth too, and it was so very beautiful Nyota wished she had an old camera just to capture it forever. Whatever he’d been through… whatever scared him so much despite the strong, confident, clever man the rest of them saw him as, she couldn’t imagine. All she knew was Jim Kirk was her friend, and annoying though he could be, she’d defend him until her dying day. “He’ll be okay?”

“Oh, he’s fine and dandy. Especially now.” Leonard let out a long breath. “I’m going to get another drink, and maybe ask Chris to dance to soften her up before she sees the rota she’s on next week.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Nyota didn’t bother to tell him that Christine had already seen the rota, and was already in a miserable mood for it. Nyota couldn’t imagine having to administer shots to the four hundred odd crew members in a matter of days. She smiled brightly at the perturbed look on Leonard’s face, but he didn’t question her. He walked away, leaving her swinging her legs off the stool tiredly.

The mess was _alive_. Jim and Spock had been joined by Scotty, and both humans were laughing exuberantly over the music. Given the confused look on Spock’s face, it was probably at something _he’d_ said. If she were so inclined, Nyota might have gone to join them. Scotty would have asked her to dance, and she’d have laughed exuberantly and danced and sung until her feet ached. Tonight was not the night, though. However excited the ship was, however wonderful the victory had been, a shining blaze of glory in mostly dark and difficult days, she felt quite happy to just sit and watch. She didn’t want to admit that, just maybe, it was because T’Pring wasn’t there. That wasn’t who she was. She didn’t get moody because her crush wasn’t at the party- that was barbaric.

She drummed her fingers on her table, daring herself not to do it. She reached for her PADD. 

_Hey T’Pring._

_Are you dropping by at the party tonight?_

She was an idiot. Forget Kirk, she was the new lovesick idiot on board the Enterprise.

_We miss you._

Nyota dropped her PADD and turned her back to it, swivelling on her stool, clapping a hand to her mouth and staring at the wall behind her in horror. She had to stop doing this, because messages couldn’t be sent without consequence and god, T’Pring must have thought she was clingy and weird and insensitive too because of course T’Pring wouldn’t want to come to the party, probably hated the idea of tipsy humans and loud music and inane conversation. It was the very opposite of a Vulcan's idea of a party. Now, she'd have to turn back around and wait for the inevitable rejection to come through and crush her soul, even if T'Pring didn't mean it to.

“Nyota, why are you sat with your back to the party?”

Nyota turned back around instantly, dropping her hand and staring at the woman stood beside her table. T’Pring looked concerned, deep in those dark eyes of hers. She was so very Vulcan, and it was perfect. Nyota had been scared of that, once, with Spock. She’d tried so hard to pretend she wasn’t, been adamantly human and laughed and loved so fiercely, so that if she and Spock failed, if they didn’t work out, it would have been understandable. She wouldn’t have sacrificed any of herself to remain with him. Those fears evaded her, now, as she looked at T’Pring. T’Pring was so Vulcan, so unapologetic and defiant and _lovely._

“You are showing signs of distress, Nyota. Should I call for Doctor McCoy?”

“No, no I’m fine. Sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to come.” But heavens above, she was glad she was there. All sparkly blue eyeshadow and exquisite green skin, beneath her science blues. By no means dressed for the occasion, though a few others were still in uniform too. It was just always a shock to see T’Pring embracing her uniform.

“Forgive my tardiness. I was on a call with the Vulcan Science Academy.”

A clenching fear gripped Nyota’s heart like a vice. The possibilities were too daunting. While Nyota knew, _logically,_ that there was no way the deal between the VSA and starfleet could have been terminated so soon, and there was no reason to think that T’Pring would have requested a transfer back, the thoughts still intruded on her mind.

“I have requested a permanent transfer to the Enterprise.” T’Pring said factually and, for a moment, Nyota replayed the statement in her head to make sure she’d understood it properly. A permanent transfer.

“Permanent?”

T’Pring arched a perfectly sculpted brow. “Indeed. The initial agreement was a short term contract, during which time Starfleet would arrange for a graduate to be prepared for the role. I have made a case for my age and experience, and I expect agreement to be given to my proposal prior to Beta shift tomorrow.”

“What?” She was smiling again, that wide-mouthed, stupid smile. She couldn’t help it, and didn’t particularly want to. “Does Kirk know?”

“The Captain actively encouraged it.”

Nyota looked back to the bar, fighting back a blush as she realised Jim was the one watching _her_ now. That idiot man. He really was the most aggravating, annoying, irksome, wonderful – _damn him_. He knew exactly what he’d done- done for Nyota what she’d attempted to do for him. Quell his fears. That impossible boy. She blinked across the mess and, almost slyly, Jim raised his and Spock’s entwined hands.

“He also advised me that, should I wish to retain your attention, I should relay the feelings I usually deal with during meditation to you as I would a data report.” T’Pring stepped closer, not quite so tall when Nyota was sat up on her stool. At this level, she could just lean forward and kiss her without any fuss at all. She didn’t need tip-toes or stools at this height. It would be so easy.

“T’Pring-“

“You are vaksurik.” _Beautiful,_ and Nyota’s heart thumped against her chest like she was alive. Alive and thriving in the vast emptiness of space, all because of one green blooded, reluctant Vulcan who’d never wanted to be on the Enterprise in the first place. Who’d treated them all with contempt initially- ignored Spock, judged Starfleet, made Uhura fall hopelessly in love with her despite all of that. “I would request that you kiss me now, Nyota.”

Uhura’s breath caught in her throat, but that was okay, she didn’t think she needed breath for this. Her hand reached out of its own accord- her fingers extending and touching to T’Pring’s. Lightly, at first, until the Vulcan reciprocated and curled around her fingers, her thumb caressing Nyota’s hand softly in what she could only imagine was some hardcore make-out move. It was perfect, and T’Pring was imperfect, but together they could be infinite.

T’Pring’s lips met hers before she’d even realised she’d been moving in. The human kiss was equally as nice, chaste in the busy Mess but sweeter than anything Nyota could fathom. Her free hand found its way to T’Pring’s neck, playing with one of the braids looping down there. So pretty and intricate and glossy back. She longed to see that hair dishevelled and down at its full length. Soon, she hoped. Perhaps not tonight, but soon. When her position on the Enterprise was confirmed and the galaxy was theirs, in all its infinite splendour. All the stars and planets, flowers and diamonds in the world for her to compare T’Pring to. She’d take her Vulcan to the observation deck for a picnic. Or they’d play couples tennis with Spock and Jim. They’d have so much time to do so very much.

Nyota pulled away first, bringing their hands up to her lips and pressing them there for a moment.

“Your hopes and dreams are most gratifying.” T’Pring said quietly, sitting on the seat Leonard had vacated what felt like hours ago now. Nyota almost laughed. Her hopes and dreams had seemed like ridiculous fantasies until far too recently.

“Congratulations.” Nyota looked up, past T’Pring’s shoulders, and saw they’d been joined by Spock and Jim. “Sorry, are we interrupting?” Jim asked, his tone so laced with amusement that Nyota felt like she could kick him. Instead, she settled for a friendly punch to his arm. “Ouch! Watch it, I’ll tell on you to Leonard. Or I’ll get my Vulcan to beat you up.”

“Jim.” Spock admonished, pulling up stools for the both of them. “I would do no such thing, Nyota.”

“I know Spock. Besides, I’m sure _my_ Vulcan would be a fair fight anyway.” The thumb on her hand stroked in affirmation.

The look on Jim’s face was absolutely priceless. “Not fair! Me and Leonard against two Vulcans and you? We’d get pummelled.”

“Well, play nicely then.” She blew him a kiss, and he huffed reluctantly and leaned against Spock theatrically, like a fallen soldier. That idiot boy. Uhura considered needing that camera again- or just freezing time in general. Nothing could beat this night, surely? To have Spock and Jim together, looking perfectly comfortable, at least, madly in love. And T’Pring, who’d still not let go of her hand, at her side too. Across the mess, the others were still dancing – Leonard and Christine included - and some god-awful 21st century music was playing too loudly. It was perfect, Nyota couldn’t really fault it at all. Despite that, she thought she was even more excited for what the morning would bring.

Everything felt dream like in the dark of a party. It was the artificial sunrise that would bring with it truth, and all those silver linings coming together and catching the light like an earth sunrise on the water. That, Nyota thought, would make it all have been worth the wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments <3


End file.
